In recent years, a system that enables the monitoring of a wide range by using video taken by a plurality of cameras has been considered. For example, in PTL 1, a person is tracked by determining whether or not people captured by individual video cameras are the same person based on feature quantities of the people captured by the video cameras and the degree of similarity in the feature quantity with the tracked person.